El Charro Negro (Ánima Estudios)
El Charro Negro is an antagonist from the Mexican cartoon franchise, Las Leyendas, since in his initial debut La Leyenda de las Momias de Guanjuato (2014) appearing at the end of the film, also as the climax antagonist in La Leyenda del Chupacabras (2016) and a major antagonist in the movie that bears his same title of 2018. It is the same demonic figure based on the classic folkloric legend of Mexico. Rides with his ghostly black horse in search of unfortunate souls who wander through the deserts, seeking help with scarce resources or favors to satisfy their desired needs, in exchange for dragging them into the underworld and condemned for life. He is voiced by the Mexican celebrity Erick Elías. Description Creation For the "Charro Negro" figure, the filmmakers has considered including him in the franchise for a while. Rodríguez called the figure a "very powerful and seductive character", making the character "dangerous". "It's interesting how Leo San Juan, our main character, is going to deal with this dark and powerful force," said Rodríguez. The filmmakers wanted to give the figure a more 'Mexican' taste to match the national cinema's 'golden age' by giving him an attractive personality and arming him with golden spurs. "It's a historical character," said Rodríguez. "We have it in the psyche of the Mexican. We have it very present. Personality At some point the personality of this being is completely mysterious, but the elemental in its deceptive nature, is to tempt those who dare to be helped by this in exchange for charging them with their souls, posing as someone gentlemanly and affable. Most of what it offers is a portion of gold coins, if someone accepts them without fear, the Charro catches them with his fiery whip so that they can not escape and thus take them to the underworld. It is speculated that before his future as the fifth of the guild, he chose to be by his own volition, contacting the world of darkness or accepting the new life that awaited him. Persevere in its goal even if it takes several years, but sooner or later it gets what it looks for, such was the case in persuading Leo to give Rupertino his deer's eye, implacably taking the soul of his daughter, in turn, to attract the prodigal boy of his coveted power, to his trap for making a deal with the one that could not be saved. He also likes to woo the ladies or behave himself with them, without going ahead by personal decision involving itself wants to give, being susceptible to self-denials. More in depth, this Charro, unlike the others, has great initiatives that entail even more ominous goals, supported by his unwavering spirit protruding further from the cycle of "marking by the darkness". As it is in his approach, El Charro Negro is undoubtedly discarded, versatile, fickle, unmerciful and he delights in the suffering of his adversaries. Appearance He looks like a shady man, dressed like a formal black-suited rancher. In skin is swart with features on her face such as having a thick texture on her cheeks, marked cheekbones, protruding menton, high nose on the back, the hair is totally black including the sideburns, the eyebrows and his clipped mustache, the style of her hairdo is not completely discovered but it is necessary to know that it is neat, with its wick in front, somewhat common in itself. It is not to be expected, since the suit he has almost always worn is black, except for the top reaches the ribs because at there a buttoned rosy brown shirt, same hue brings it in his belt only that the brooch is more saddle brown and there is a skull, various white drawings like bones skeletons, a red bow is placed on the neck and on the heels golden spurs (stand out for being the brightest accessories), the sides of the hat are completely tan with rhombuses whose red circle goes inside each one. Despite characterizing that illustration, the most symbolic thing that makes clear his guardianship to incarnate an evil spirit are his fiery red eyes and dark hands full of veins. When it takes the form of a shadow, its body is enveloped by a black haze with ashes, and the mouth with the eyes is the only thing that shines. On some occasions it can be even more monstrous like that of a demon with horns. Its most imminent form is that of a disturber dark giant made entirely of fire. History Past There are many testimonies that have indicated that El Charro Negro originated in the Bernal city of Queretaro. It seems that this dark man, used to be a landowner and amateur charreria wing, who in life came to kill for pleasure to death. Once before becoming an insatiable demon; there was another "black charro" and made a deal with him, but knowing the incalculable tragedy that would happen to him, he preferred to take his place and dedicate himself collecting souls for many generations passed. In the teasers they revealed, before the events of the movies, they presented 3 of their victims who had a pact with him, the first was a woman and she wanted to inherit the fortune of her late husband, the second was a formal nobleman who dreamed with the hand of a perfect woman and the third was a cowardly soldier called Vicente Bravo, who dreamed of having the power to lead the army of New Spain and become a general of greater rank. But none of them managed to escape the debt they owed, which was inevitable. Years later, a swindler salesman, offered his soul to Charro to cure a terrible disease, his newborn daughter and accepts, on the condition that he would come one day. With the idea of not wanting to be dragged to the underworld, Rupertino got a deer's eye, to drive away the disastrous devil. Las Momias de Guanajuato Passing the post credits, Leo wakes up in the middle of the night and a crow flies in front of hersfel, realizes that he is alone in the cart without anyone but the coachman who turns out to be El Charro Negro. El Chupacabras Just at the end of where everything had ended in the previous installment, Leo meets El Charro and tells him that he is dreaming to later become a monster. Leo is awakened from his nightmare by one of the men with whom he travels in the cart. After the credits, seen Leo, Nando and Teodora camping in the middle of the forest. In the distance, on a hill, the mysterious charro from Leo's nightmare observes them. Homomnym Film In the prologue of the story, The Charro, had kidnapped Xochitl Ahuactzin and taken her as his prisoner. He carried her on his horse to send her to work towards a dark cellar, claiming that Leo San Juan is in danger of being caught by the oscure demon. From there the opening theme begins, it is revealed that El Charro has been following in the footsteps of the brave little boy since his first adventure in "The Old Manor", when he was still in possession of the Nahuala, and without knowing it, he watched him as he could defeat her to save his brother. Amazed at how Leo San Juan had the ability to see ghosts and communicate with them, he continued to observe him (without his noticing) in the following adventures. By setting course for Xochimilco the Charro Negro caused a great storm, which provoke the Flying ship to stagger and drop the boy into the swamp, then on "The Island of the Dolls" he made a presence when the dolls come alive to attack the intruders, while in the river channels he appears and watches as Leo and Kika escape from La Llorona, so he would also take care of breaking Ollin and Tonatiuh tombstone so that no one could easily find it. In Guanajuato city he was spying from an alley to The Ghost-hunting Team fleeing to the Mummies, he did the same with Rousseau when he wanted to resurrect his fiancee at Mictlantecuhtli altar, and see how fainted one of the soldiers in the bridge. At the entrance of the parish, he approaches El Chupacabras family inside his prison, in the full arrest of the insurgents and Leo. On the way they walked Leo San Juan next to Nando and they run into a Gypsy woman, whom they help in exchange for seeing her fortune, but only San Juan is interested and she takes her hand. Reading the lines of the palm, exclaiming that was infected with an evil, caused by having contact with dark forces of the other world, warning him to flee because his life is in danger. An unpublished scene that did not appear in the film, Don Andrés was chased incessantly by El Charro Negro, since somehow he found out what he wants from Leo. He looked for if luckily he would find some of his friends to notify them of the news, ended up in a cornfield where the two Alebrijes were found. The three of them made him fall into a circular portal to the underworld, leaving only Las Calaveritas alone and scared, who left to tell Teodora what they heard. Passing by a bridge from Mextepec, they manage to see a "poor Old Man" and tells them about a scammer who stole a deer's eye, however when San Juan does not seem to interest him at all, only Leo accepts the task of returning his only belonging. After discussing with the thief that the old man and his little girl had described him, they run terrified, so as not to be hit by both. They see the same man recently, and they return the pendant to reveal that he was the transformed into El Charro Negro, there Rupertino astonished to see him again after 12 years, destroys the mystical object and goes in search of the soul of the girl, for not paying as he should have done before. A whistle calls his steed to retreat, opening an immense portal that leads to the Underworld, in that Leo tries to prevent it from happening, agreeing to a deal to restore the soul to Beatriz. Interested, the Charro accepts, invites him along with Fernando, Rupertino and Teodora, they go to the home of the resounding being, determined to overcome it. Once entering the underworld, everything seemed to indicate that the home of El Charro had an environment similar to that of a hacienda with agave crops. The heroes went there, to talk about the deal they are going to propose, so the Charro tells them that they must make a list of missions and it is in collecting objects from past adventures (as a challenge to win the soul inside the bottle) before the rooster crows, otherwise Beatriz mode will not be saved. The brave group accepts; and they would go to a carnival created by the same Charro. In Rupertino's caravan, Ana, the gypsy noting the proximity of the Charro who plays his guitar, with a heartbreaking tune, talking that Beatriz does not have much time left to live. He verifies that he does not depend on doing this work to trap souls, and only fulfills the great power that has been favored him, because the ambitious people chose to fall into their pretensions. Removing the hand from his face, Ana made the Charro end up leaving in a trail of black liquid. Escaping from their prisons, Leo's friends look for him very worried that El Charro Negro uses his gift (The White Glass that was inside it from the trip to Guanajuato) to cross into spiritual worlds, and spread their evils. They were more than willing to remove it, with all their abilities that have interposed there (even the see ghosts), just like that, El Charro will no longer have it in his power. Leo, Teodora, Rupertino and Nando had finished completing the missions, only it would be necessary that enter to "the house of mirrors" as the last test to overcome. Leo is the first to enter, while the others follow him but the Charro blocks them, disappearing the collected objects and becoming a whirlwind of fire, the environment suddenly changes, turning to what it is originally; a rocky and clangorous flaming inferno. Inside was a dark room in which there was only one mirror, where Leo looks attentively at his own reflection. He becomes conscious, hitting the glass unstoppable times and laughing maniacally, makes him see that he will be the next successor. Suddenly, when the darkness is embraced by the light, in the clarity it is seen that it is the home of the Charro and get the flask with the soul of Beatriz, but it turned out to be a plot of the infamous demon, to be introduced in the body of Leo and to become one, to acquire the gift of the astral vision, the soul of the Charro has entered completely and Leo would changing his image. His friends see him with horror, and try to take away the malignant energy that awaits within him. Chuy, the mayan mummy joins to catch Leo San Juan taking away the gift he had inside, thanks to the powers of the Calaveritas, "the light of ethereal purity". They raise the white glass, destroying it and releasing all the evil it contained in it. A more monstrous powerful elemental form of the Charro, emerges inside the ranch and prepares to destroy the team, this time without the San Juan brothers next to rupertino, who no longer had the opportunity to help, forcibly withdrawing from the underworld, leaving their friends alone fighting against the Charro. It is unknown if El Charro Negro has survived, since no details of the battle are revealed. Before the credits, the final scene focused on the crow that presaged the arrival of the charro and he was seen observing the city of Puebla. Quotes }} Trivia *Is most darkest and evil villain in entire franchise, because he has been an adversary difficult to face, that neither the protagonist could with him, more than his friends united (although it is debatable). *He is one of the few supernatural entities that Friar Godofredo, has never known of his existence or has known to have information about of him. *It should be noted that he is one of the most dangerous and powerful villain, that has managed to put more than one step ahead of the heroes. *His voice was changing for each movie that passed, the actors who were dubbed are Blas García and Humberto Sorlózano. **Also Erick Elias lent to play Flint Lockwood, from animated movie Cloudy with a chance of Meatballs in Latin American. *Among the newcomers is Erick Elías as the voice of Charro Negro. Elías shared his experience on working in the film, stating that he's satisfied with the work, despite some difficulties in developing a matching tone for the character. "t is a pride that I have been invited to be part of this made by Mexicans, for Mexicans I feel identified with everything that happens with this Leyenda," he said. "I faced great difficulties because I had to give him that personality only with his voice," he said. "We had an arduous table job with the director, finding the "norteño" tone with that serious accent. To achieve it was a very fun and complicated process, but in the end I liked the experience. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Collector of Souls Category:Posthumous Category:Greedy Category:Kidnapper Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Movie Villains Category:Necromancers Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Titular Category:Fictionalized Category:Dark Forms Category:Villains of Folklore Category:Misanthropes Category:Big Bads Category:Bogeymen Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Paranormal Category:Traitor Category:Immortals Category:Nameless Category:Fragmental Category:Evil from the Past Category:Stalkers Category:Extortionists Category:Sophisticated Category:Possessor Category:Male Category:The Heavy Category:Game Changer Category:Archenemy Category:Satanism Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Liars Category:Blackmailers Category:Enigmatic Category:Summoners Category:Charismatic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Slaver Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Hypocrites Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyers Category:Malefactors Category:Energy Beings Category:Giant Category:Brainwashers Category:Trickster Category:Western Villains Category:Perverts Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Magic